Difficult Relations
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Sherlock's never been normal, he's always been considered an outcast. On the flipside, Emily Winters is considered to be just as unusual, just not in the same way. What happens when the two meet through John and her sister's relationship?SHOC Rating for smut. Please review as I'm not happy with the ending and would appreciate advice on how to make it better.


_**Difficult Relations**_

_Hey, just a little fluff fic with a bit of smut for the Full Moon (I know it was on the 28thbut I haven't had time to post it yet)._

_Anything you recognize is not mine._

_**SH**_

Emily and Anne Winters' lives had never been simple; the twins had always been teased at school because they looked different. Emily had black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes while Anne had white blonde hair and green eyes which was what prompted the bullies to insist that the girls weren't sisters after all. True, both of them had the same face and body type, but from a distance you wouldn't be able to tell that they were sisters at all. Because of this childhood bullying, Emily became tough, burying her heart behind a hard exterior in order to protect herself and her twin from any more pain.

The two girls excelled at school, getting high enough grades that they could get into pretty much any university that they wanted. But they both chose to move to Bangor in Wales, as their dad's family was originally from that area. Anne chose to study at a local Art College as she loved art and had a lot of talent for painting, certainly enough to make a career out of it. Emily, in turn, began studying Creative Writing with Welsh while independently studying various parts of other courses that interested her. By the time the two of them were 21, they'd completed their courses and were starting to look at careers; in some ways, their degrees didn't lend themselves to helping them find jobs as they _**were**_ quite specialist but they were determined to do something to do with their passions. It was Anne's decision to work for an advertising company based in London prompted their move to the Capital; Emily had the strangest feeling that she needed to stay with her sister, like some instinct was drawing her towards the city. She occasionally wrote slogans for Anne's work but mainly she spent her time writing and submitting novels for publication but each one was rejected, with the implication that the publishing houses felt that something was lacking in each one.

Had Emily been any other sort of woman, she might have been disheartened but she was stubborn; all she'd ever wanted to do was write so she carried on, desperately trying to find what was lacking in her novels. The two girls lived their normal lives happily, never knowing that soon, everything would change.

Sherlock Holmes was often considered an anomaly. At university (Cambridge, much like his older brother, Mycroft) he'd studied for several degrees at once and easily got firsts in all of them (much to the chagrin of Sebastian, his 'friend' who'd only got a third in Maths because he was too lazy to study). But it was who he was that was the biggest anomaly. Sherlock (and his brother Mycroft) wasn't human, he might have looked it but in actual fact, he was something else entirely, he was a werewolf. When their mother died a few months after their father, the two brothers fought over who would be the Alpha of their pack as, rather unusually, both brothers were natural Alphas. Mycroft won, but only marginally. As a way of bringing peace to their already strained relationship, Mycroft suggested that they worked together to lead the group. This worked out rather well, as when Mycroft found his mate, Anthea, he on occasion had to ask Sherlock to fulfil some of his responsibilities while he took are of her, especially when she gave birth to his two children, a boy called Caspian who took after his father in looks with his mother's dark hair and a little girl called Lyra who was an almost carbon-copy of Anthea with Mycroft's eyes.

A few months after John Watson had moved into Baker Street, there was an incident which had Mycroft almost wild with anger. It was the full moon and Sherlock had transformed, as normal, and was hiding out in his room so that John couldn't accidentally discover his secret. Unfortunately, John had discovered an experiment of Sherlock's and, in his anger, burst into Sherlock's room to shout at him. In his surprise, Sherlock lunged at John and bit him before he realised what he was doing. With a cry of pain, John fell to the ground as his bones started snapping and rearranging themselves. It was lucky that Mrs Hudson had taken her evening soother and would be asleep until about eight the next morning, otherwise she might have come upstairs and gotten the shock of her life. While she knew about Sherlock (it was hard for her not to know, being Sherlock's landlady), she would have gotten quite shocked because of John. It seemed like hours to Sherlock that his best friend was making his first transformation but in reality it was only a few moments. Soon, John stood up and shook his fur before looking at Sherlock in surprise.

'_Sherlock?_' He asked, in the wolf language, upon seeing a huge black wolf instead of his flatmate and friend.

'_It's me John. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you._' Sherlock replied, his tail and ears drooping and his extraordinary blue-green eyes looking sad. John's light blue eyes widened in shock.

'_You're a werewolf? Oh my God, you're a werewolf! And you bit me…YOU TURNED ME INTO A BLOODY WEREWOLF?!_' John growled, Sherlock looked even guiltier. John realised how upset Sherlock actually was.

'_Sherlock, I know you didn't mean to. And I'm sorry I shouted, at least I think it was shouting…I was just shocked. Is there a mirror I can use to see what I look like?_' He said, sitting down and gazing at his friend.

'_I wouldn't blame you if you were angry at me. This was the one thing I promised myself that wouldn't happen when you became my flatmate. There's one over there._' Sherlock sighed, nodding towards a large mirror in the corner. John smiled a wolfy smile before padding over to examine his new appearance. He wasn't as tall as Sherlock, but he wasn't tiny either, and he was quite a strong looking wolf. His fur was the same sandy colour as his hair and was very thick and soft, much like his human hair.

The next morning, when they were human once more, Sherlock explained about the pack and some of the instincts that John would experience. Suddenly Mycroft entered the room, scowling.

"Sherlock, a word?" He growled angrily.

"Anything you wish to say to me, you can say in front of John. It's probably for the best, he's part of the pack now too." Sherlock replied coolly, knowing that John should probably hear this.

"Really? So you wish John to hear you getting told off for biting a human when you're supposed to be a potential Alpha? How could you do such a thing Sherlock? To your best friend?" Mycroft snarled. John looked irritated at Mycroft's outburst.

"You do realise that he only bit me because I startled him, don't you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"John, that's not the point. You can never have a normal life now, you won't fall in love normally and get married, your instincts will pull you to find your mate instead." Mycroft sighed, his anger vaporizing, he could never stay mad at his little brother for long. Sherlock was watching the two of them, knowing that it was important for John to be able to trust Mycroft as his Alpha.

"That sounds better than the human way, humans can fall in and out of love so easily, breaking their hearts in the process; the way Sherlock described the whole mate thing, it sounds like I will only fall for my other half, the one person who is perfect for me. How could I not want that?" John pointed out, a slight smile on his face.

"But will you be able to cope with the pack dynamic, Sherlock and I have never known anything else and are used to it but what about you?" Mycroft asked, his attention on John's response.

"Of course, the reason I joined the army was to be a part of something bigger, something more than myself. It seems to me that being part of the pack is very similar, just more permanent." The doctor replied with a smile.

John took to being a wolf like a duck to water, Mycroft insisted that the two of them returned to Holmes Manor, where Sherlock had grown up, each full moon so they could run with the pack. Sherlock was charged with making sure that John was fully integrated into the pack and adjusting to his new life. It was much to John's surprise when he found that that actually, more people than he thought were wolves. He was stunned to find out that Mike Stamford was actually a wolf too. Mike, much like Sherlock and Mycroft, had been born a wolf but in the pack hierarchy he was actually fairly low down. Oddly enough, John was higher than him even though he hadn't been a wolf for very long. The way Sherlock had explained it, each wolf had a scent and a sense of power, this combination was what determined your rank in the pack. Because he and Mycroft were equal, they were both Alphas and the only reason that Mycroft was the main Alpha was because physically, he was slightly stronger than Sherlock.

It was the wolf's scent which also helped find their mate. Because each wolf smelt different, it helped the others know who was who's mate. A wolf's mate had a scent that perfectly complimented their wolf's scent; Mycroft smelt of old books and ink (although humans only smelt his expensive cologne) and Anthea smelt of fresh paper. It was within a few months that John discovered his mate, surprising most of the pack. His mate was a lovely young woman named Anne who took his lupine identity in her stride. Sherlock knew from the moment that he met her that she was John's mate, he smelt like yarrow and angelica while Anne smelt like Chamomile and Lavender, her own calm aura combining with and amplifying John's own. Anne's only problem was her sister, who obviously didn't know of the existence of the wolves and was rather protective of her sister. The main problem was the fact that Anne's first full moon with John was coming up and she wanted to spend time with John but her twin sister would have worried. Even more, Anne and John were actually talking about the possibility of Anne becoming a wolf too, they'd asked Sherlock and he had explained that as long as she was willing and Mycroft (as he was head Alpha) agreed, Anne could be turned into a wolf.

Emily was worried about Anne. She'd started seeing a doctor who, while it was obvious that he cared about her, seemed to be keeping a rather large secret. Because she was concerned about whether he might inadvertently break Anne's heart, Emily decided to follow them when they went away, just in case.

On the day of their trip, Anne had dressed with care, putting on her pale pink Kimono style dress and a pair of light heels. Emily herself had opted to wear a pair of shorts, a tatty old tank top and a pair of shearling boots so she was ready for anything, although she _**did**_ wear her usual make up and jewellery; with a rune necklace and an Eye of Horus pendant around her neck; a leather wrist cuff, a black and silver set of bangles and a charm bracelet with religious charms from different religions on it on her hands; and a pair of cross earrings that had a chain that went up to a cuff at the top of her left ear. Her make up was black eyeliner, black mascara and red lipstick which accentuated her pretty features. Her tattoos were on display, but Emily was proud of them and quite happy for people to see them. In between her shoulder blades she had a black dragon with the words '_Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau_' written in a flowing script underneath; on her left calf she had an Ankh with wings and on her right wrist she had a black Eye of Horus.

When Anne left their flat, Emily followed at a cautious distance. She was surprised to see that John and Anne weren't the only ones in the car, a tall and pale man with curly black hair was driving, making Emily wonder what was going on. They drove for hours, with Emily making sure to stay a few cars behind. It was as they were driving down a winding country road that someone ran in front of Emily's car, causing her to almost hit them and have to swerve to avoid them.

"Are you alright?" She asked the tall man with reddish brown hair as she got out of the car.

"I'm fine, especially now that I've met you." He smirked with what she assumed was supposed to be a flirtatious smile.

"Umm…right, well I've got to go, I'm late for something as it is." She said, turning to get back into the car. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled against a stony chest.

"Actually, _**my dear**_, you're not going to make it. I have _**other**_ plans for you." His voice sneered in her ear.

"W-who are y-you? W-what d-do you w-want?" She asked, her voice quivering in fear.

"I am Sebastian Moran, and what I want…well let's just say that it doesn't look good for you." He replied as he held a sweet-smelling rag over her mouth and nose. As everything started to go dark, she could have sworn that she saw a pale tan wolf rushing forwards, growling.

Sherlock was sat with Mycroft, watching the rest of the pack run around under the light of the full moon while Anne sat nearby with John's head in her lap. Mycroft had agreed that Anne could become a wolf but recommended that she experience several more moons as a human first so she could be sure that it was something she definitely wanted. Anthea was inside putting the children to bed before she joined Mycroft outside, giving the two brothers a chance to talk.

'_How have been coping since John found Anne?_' Mycroft asked, glancing at his younger brother.

'_Sentiment Mycroft, really?_' Sherlock snorted in amusement, deliberately avoiding the question.

'_Sherlock, just answer the question._' Mycroft growled, making it clear that he wanted his brother to actually answer the question. Sherlock sighed.

'_I'm happy that John has found Anne, he's so much happier than before and even before he became a wolf he was happy with his life. But sometimes I catch myself longing for…well I don't really know. I know that I'm longing for my mate but who that is…I just don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I even __**have**__ a mate._' He sighed, absently gazing into the distance.

'_Sherlock, you'll find your mate one day. I know you will, just don't give up hope._' Mycroft said, looking at his brother sadly. He was well aware that people like Anderson and Donovan honestly believed that Sherlock didn't have any concept of human emotions because of the emotionless mask he put on. But in fact, it was quite the opposite, he was more susceptible to human emotions than most and as a child he'd been picked on a lot for his understanding of the complexity of emotions. _**That**_ was why he put on an emotionless mask, to protect himself from everyone who would try to hurt him.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Anthea looking slightly worried.

"Mycroft, another wolf has just shown up with an unconscious human. I think someone attacked her and the wolf rescued her. Could you, Sherlock and John come to see what you can find out?" She asked worriedly. The three wolves jumped up and ran inside with Anne and Anthea following after. The two women got along very well and Anthea understood Anne's wish to be a wolf very well, she'd considered it herself before she'd had the children.

As soon as Sherlock entered the room where the human was, his nostrils were assaulted by two different scents, one smelling like earth and onions and the other, the other was what made him pause. It was the scent of candied ginger and he froze, a sense of possessiveness over the originator of the scent washing over him. He saw a smallish tan-coloured wolf cowering in the corner, eyeing him with panic. Instinctively he knew that the wolf wasn't the one who smelt like candied ginger so he turned to locate the owner of the other scent. Lying unconscious on a large bed was a very pretty young woman with skin almost as pale as Sherlock's own and long black hair that lay around her head in a soft cloud. Gently he hopped up on the bed next to her and sat beside her, looking at her with his head tilted on one side. A gasp from near the door drew his attention away from the girl, making him look towards Anne who was gaping at the unconscious figure on the bed.

"Emily? What's my sister doing here?" She asked, looking confused. Sherlock quickly glanced at the frightened wolf in the corner.

'_What happened?_' He growled fiercely. The stranger whined, obviously terrified.

'_Sherlock!_' Mycroft said sharply. The strange wolf glanced at him in fright.

'_Sherlock Holmes?_' He whimpered in a terrified but familiar voice.

'_Moriarty!_' Sherlock snarled with a sudden intake of breath. In an instant he was between Moriarty and the young woman next to him, protecting her.

'_Please don't hurt me! I brought her here because I thought you might help me if I saved her from Moran. Please, please don't hurt me!_' Moriarty said, cowering even more. Sherlock stopped being so menacing, slightly surprised by Moriarty's attitude, but he stayed stood where he was.

'_What do you mean help you?_' Mycroft asked gently, glancing at his brother again.

Moriarty shuddered and looked between the two Alpha wolves, panic starting to rise again.

'_M-Moran, he's a-a v-v-vampire. H-he's b-been drinking my b-b-blood a-and f-forcing m-me to a-act as if his c-crimes a-are my own. Please, I don't want to be Moriarty any more. I only want to be just 'Jim'._' He whined whilst cowering, struggling to tell them about Moran. The other wolves glanced at each other worriedly.

'_Jim, did you take Miss Winters from Moran by any chance?_' Mycroft asked. Jim nodded, still looking scared. Sherlock backed down and went to sit by Emily again. John approached her from the other side, earning a growl from Sherlock.

'_Sherlock, relax. I'm just going to check that she's alright. I'm not going to harm her, she's my mate's sister._' The doctor said before examining her as best he could while in his wolf form.

'_She's just knocked out using Chloroform, she'll wake up when it wears off and be absolutely fine. Moran didn't manage to bite her._' He said finally before moving to sit next to Anne.

'_He was going to. I think it was because he found out that she's your mate's sister Dr Watson. He knew that if anything happened to her then it would upset your mate, which would upset you. He was planning to use you to get to Sherlock._' Moriarty said, still looking nervous.

The others left Sherlock to watch over Emily, knowing that he would protect her. As soon as they were alone, he curled up next to her, his nose resting in her hair so he could continue to breath in her scent while she slept. Occasionally, someone, either a wolf or Anne or Anthea would poke their head round the door to check on them causing Sherlock to lift his head up to look to at them before settling back down when it became obvious that they meant no harm. The only time he spoke to any of them was when Jim checked in.

'_Jim…_' He said, making the smaller wolf look at him in fright.

'_Thank you._' He said quietly before laying his head down once more.

Emily felt warm and could smell the most amazing scent, like ginger and sandalwood, as she started to wake up. Her eyelids felt heavy and she had the most horrendous headache, no doubt from what was used to knock her out. Remembering what had happened, Emily opened her eyes in a panic and gazed around her. The room she was in was a large bedroom with dark wood flooring and panelling. All the furniture was made of the same wood and the sheets were made of a cool and soft fabric.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud. The sound of fabric moving to her right made her turn that way, and what she saw almost made her heart stop. Sat there looking at her carefully was a huge black wolf with strange blue-green eyes. She whimpered a little in fear, after all, it's not everyday that you're faced with a massive wolf. The wolf in question looked surprisingly sad and crept forward on its belly with a little whine as she sat almost paralysed with fear. When the wolf was only a few inches from her, it let out another little whine before creeping forward once more to rest its head in her lap. Emily let out a surprised and shuddering breath before gently running her right hand through its fur.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She asked softly.

The wolf lifted and shook its head before laying down once more so that Emily could resume her fascinated stroking. They carried on like that for a while before a noise at the door made them both look up. Stood there was Anne, watching the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Emily! You're alright!" She said before turning and shouting for John.

"Why did you follow us Emily?" She then asked her sister as she turned back to her.

"He's hiding something Anne, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't something that would break your heart." Emily replied, looking embarrassed. Anne laughed.

"Trust me Em, I know exactly what he was hiding from you. And trust me when I say that you'll know soon enough." She giggled.

Sherlock lay happily with his head in Emily's lap; from the moment her sapphire eyes opened he knew that he would do anything to bring a smile to them. Her scent had told him that she was his mate, he'd often been told that he smelt like ginger and sandalwood, so her candied ginger scent matched his perfectly. When she started caressing his fur he had to stop a shudder of pleasure from running through him which would have been most undignified. Even when he was a wolf and trying not to scare his mate, he was still highly conscious of what is and isn't dignified.

He lay still and contented while Emily questioned Anne about the werewolf pack and the fact that John was in it. But his ears pricked up when the conversation turned to him.

"So who's head is in my lap?" Emily asked, still stroking his fur softly but aware of the tension running through his body.

"Sherlock Holmes, John's flatmate. Em, I think he would like some privacy with you so John and I are going to leave you to it." Anne replied with a glance at John before they left. Sherlock was still tense, worried that Emily was going to freak out now that they were alone again. So he was very surprised when she leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. As he looked up in shock, he saw her smiling at him and saw, much to his joy, the twinkling of happiness in those beautiful eyes.

"I should have guessed that it was you when I saw you earlier in the car with John and Anne. There's one thing I don't really understand. Why is it that you're snuggling up to me? Not that I'm complaining of course!" She said, wrapping both arms around his neck so that he knew that she was happy. He sighed, wondering how to explain to her without words as he wasn't able to change back, if it had been the day before or the next day they he would have been able but on the day of the full moon he was stuck as a wolf. Thinking back, he remembered that John had licked Anne's hand gently when she had told Emily that she was John's mate. Carefully and looking into her eyes the entire time, he gently licked her hand and looked at her meaningfully.

She looked a little confused as she tried to work it out but after a few minutes understanding dawned in her eyes.

"I'm your mate?" She whispered, looking surprised. He sat up, waiting for the moment when she would scream and run away from him but that moment never came. Instead, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his thick fur. Sherlock leaned into her embrace, happy that she was accepting him, that she was willing to be his.

"I don't know exactly how to go about letting the rest of your pack know, but I want them to know that I belong with you." She said, her voice shaking lightly. He stood and yipped before playfully licking down her face.

"Ewww! Sherlock!" She giggled as she wiped her face. With a bound, Sherlock was on the floor and he turned to look at her.

"You want me to follow you? Ok." She smiled, hopping off the bed and walking over to him, her heels clicking on the floor.

When they reached the door leading to the grounds of the house, Emily paused.

"Sherlock, are you sure this will be alright?" She asked nervously. He nodded and nudged the door open with his shoulder before walking outside with Emily following him. There were more wolves than she expected, about 10 in all, varying in colour and size. She knew which was John and guessed which was Mycroft but she had no clue as to the identity of the others. They all knew Sherlock obviously but they stared at her in an unnerving kind of way. A few seemed to think she was a threat and started to move towards them, growling.

Sherlock's hackles rose when 3 of the other wolves (he wasn't entirely certain of all their names, he hadn't had to do any Alpha duties in a while) started to advance on Emily.

'_Stop!_' He snarled authoritatively, making all but one of them obey. One, a very self-important Beta wolf called Owen Harris, continued to advance.

'_Mycroft, help me!_' Sherlock asked his brother, as much as he hated asking for his older brother's help, he would do anything to protect his mate. Mycroft stepped immediately into action, placing himself between Sherlock and Emily and the advancing wolf.

'_Owen! Stop now! She is Sherlock's mate, and part of the pack now!_' He snarled, causing Owen to jump back in fear. But Mycroft didn't stop there.

Emily watched in surprise as the wolf that she assumed was Mycroft jumped between the one wolf still intent on attacking them and them. She couldn't understand what was being said but whatever it was, it made the belligerent wolf back down. But Mycroft continued to advance, causing the other wolf to roll on its back and show its belly in submission. At this point, one of the other wolves crawled over to them on its belly, showing that it wasn't a threat and bowed its head at Sherlock who cast an amused glance at it before nodding. It crawled over to Emily and wagged its tail at her in a very puppy-like manner; she giggled, and reached down to stroke its head softly. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"You're the wolf that rescued me aren't you?" She asked, receiving a nod in return. She smiled as it shook itself and ran off to play with some of the other wolves.

It was later, when Emily was sat with Anne and Anthea with Sherlock's head in her lap, that the trouble started. All the wolves' ears pricked up and they started to growl as one, their eyes gazing off into the distance with a glare in their eyes. Faster than any of the humans would have guessed, a tall man with reddish brown hair whom Emily recognised as Sebastian Moran entered the grounds and started to make his way towards the women.

The wolves all moved to stand between him and them, with Sherlock, Mycroft and John standing in front of their mates.

"You are preventing me from taking what's mine. Stand aside and let me reclaim her now!" The vampire snarled, showing his long fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. Sherlock growled fiercely, baring all his teeth in anger.

"Ah, so the Great Sherlock Holmes is willing to protect the sister of his best friend's mate even though she has no connection to him. How…noble…" Moran sneered, taking another step towards his intended victim. Sherlock seemed to turn positively wild at that, he pushed Emily away from anyone else and growled at any of them who tried to come near, even John and Anne.

"Sherlock! Stop it! They aren't going to hurt me!" Emily said, never taking her eyes off Moran who was stood watching the events with amusement.

"I think I will wait to take you after I have watched him attack his pack. For him to harm any of his pack will only make his failure to protect you all the sweeter." Moran smirked, waiting patiently. All the other wolves formed a ring around Sherlock and Emily, some facing Moran and the others facing Sherlock who continued to snarl angrily.

"Sherlock! Please, you're playing into his hands!" Emily cried, touching his back gently.

"Em, you aren't going to get through to him! You're currently talking to a wolf, not a human in wolf form. The wolf part of them has a separate name so he won't respond to 'Sherlock'!" Anne called out to her sister, taking care not to move anywhere near them.

"So what's the wolf's name then?" Emily asked, feeling a little panicky.

"He doesn't have one, a wolf's mate names the wolf." Anne replied. Emily realised what Anne was trying to tell her, that she herself must try and get through to him.

Sherlock still growled at the other members of his pack but when Emily tried to move he turned and growled at her.

"Bleiddian! Stop it now!" Emily said, stamping her foot angrily. The effect on Sherlock was instantaneous, his back stiffened and he stopped growling. The effect on Moran was perhaps more profound.

"_**You're**_ his mate! Impossible! It might be in my best interests to leave before the wolves all coordinate once more. I will return to get you another time _**my dear**_." Moran sneered before backing away slowly. The wildness faded from Sherlock's eyes and he nudged his nose against her hand.

"Sherlock?" She whispered, hoping that he was back to his normal self. It seemed that he was, with just a touch of playfulness. He leaned heavily on her which knocked her over, causing her to sit down heavily.

"Oof!" She let out as Sherlock jumped on her and licked the entire length of her face again.

"Sherlock! Not again!" She giggled, wiping her face again.

"How sweet. But I _**will**_ get you someday." Moran sneered.

Sherlock turned to glare and growl at the vampire for his words. Before he could personally attack, Owen Harris and his mate (a young female of 16 called Mia Ludlow) rushed forwards to attack the vampire. Moran grabbed Mia around the throat and squeezed, crushing her laynx and killing her almost instantly. Owen let out a howl of rage as he ran and sank his teeth into the vampire's right arm. Moran dropped the dead wolf and lifted Owen up before ripping his throat out. This put the rest of the wolves instantly on guard but Moran didn't wait for them to attack.

"Until next time." Moran smirked before dashing off.

Once the vampire was gone, Mycroft led a mournful howl for the fallen members of their pack. Upon their deaths, Owen and Mia had turned back into their human forms. Emily, Anthea and Anne fetched up the blankets that they'd been using to keep warm before Moran had attacked and covered the two bodies up. The wolves in the pack that weren't too sure about Emily and Anne gained a new appreciation for them as they saw their compassion towards the two fallen wolves, whole heartedly accepting them as members of the pack.

Sherlock and the others continued to just sit with their mates until the early hours of the morning (although Anthea and Mycroft went to bed much earlier as they had to be up for the children) when most of the pairs bounded off to some unknown location, while John and Anne went off to a separate guestroom while Sherlock led Emily to a separate room. Upon entering, Emily saw that the room was well lived in with books everywhere, not just on the desk, and there was various pieces of lab equipment all over the place.

"Is this _**your**_ bedroom?" Emily asked looking at him. Sherlock seemed a little nervous as he jumped up on the neatly made bed but nodded. Emily smiled at him before sitting next to him and putting her arms around him once more.

Eleri and Sherlock fell asleep easily, curled up together on the bed. Eleri was the first to wake up and she slowly became aware of the fact that she was being held to a warm chest by a pair of strong arms around her waist. As her eyelids fluttered open, she caught glimpses of the pale skin of her bedfellow. The sight of Sherlock's calm and sleeping face caused her to smile softly, although she did flush slightly when she realised that Sherlock was completely naked. Because he seemed to be resting peacefully, she decided to examine the face of the man in front of her. The lines of his face were sharp and angular but with that slight softness that sleep brings. His skin was pale but not pallid, his skin tone had a natural pink tinge that was very faint. His lips were a cupid's bow shape that were slightly darker than the rest of his skin.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Sherlock said suddenly, pulling her out of her revere. She gasped as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, licking her lips nervously.

"I'm not sure, why?" He replied curiously. She didn't have an answer, she just stuttered and stumbled over her words. He laughed lightly before gently pressing his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise, giving him an opportunity to sneak his tongue into her mouth which he took. As his tongue began teasing hers and exploring her mouth, she almost melted against him and she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck as he pulled her close to his body. She moaned lightly as she felt his hard member against her stomach, her entire body aching for his touch. He growled lightly while nipping on her lower lip with his teeth before rolling them so that she was lying beneath him. As Sherlock moved them, Emily let out a surprised squeak but instantly she relaxed, submitting to him completely.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"Sherlock, Miss Winters? Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." Anthea's voice called through the door as they broke apart, surprised. Giggling slightly, like teenagers, they let their lips meet once more but this time their kiss was leisurely and not as desperate as before.

"We should get up before they send someone else to fetch us." Sherlock whispered against Emily's lips.

"Only if we can continue this later." She replied with a little smile.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Winters?" He teased, pecking her on the lips once more.

"I believe I am Mr Holmes." She giggled.

Because Emily had slept in her clothes, she simply had to grab her shoes (she felt a bit awkward putting them on in the house), brush her hair and remove her make-up in Sherlock's en suite bathroom. Sherlock, on the other hand had to fully dress. The sight of him in black suit trousers and his famous purple silk shirt had Emily staring at him while biting her lower lip.

"Staring again Emily?" He smirked, causing her to flush when she realised that she had been caught. He strode across the room and kissed her deeply, pulling her into his body and holding her tightly.

"I don't mind." His whispered in her ear, breathing in her scent.

Downstairs in the dining room, there were only seven people around the large oak dining table with two spaces next to each other for Emily and Sherlock. Mycroft was at the head of the table with Anthea next to him on his right and a young boy on his left. On Anthea's right was a pretty little girl. Next to her was Anne who was on John's right and next to the boy was Jim who still seemed a little nervous of Sherlock when he entered but was no longer panicking. Sherlock was at the opposite end of the table to Mycroft and Emily was sat in between him and Jim.

"Uncle Sherlock!" The boy grinned when they entered, moving to jump up and hug his uncle.

"Caspian, sit down and eat your breakfast." Mycroft said sternly to his son.

"Yes daddy." Caspian said, sulking slightly. His sister smiled at Emily.

"Wow, you're really pretty! I wish _**my**_ eyes were that blue." She said. Emily blushed again, causing Sherlock to grin at her and nuzzle her neck as they sat down.

"Lyra, I think you've embarrassed her!" Caspian smirked at his little sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Lyra said, looking upset.

"It's ok, you didn't embarrass me sweetie." Emily smiled, hoping that it would reassure the little girl.

When Emily was sat with Sherlock that night, the rest of the pack were much more accepting of her. Some of them wagged their tails and yipped in greeting while the others simply nodded at her.

When it came to the time for the wolves to separate off again, Shelock stood and led Emily to a hidden glade in the woods on the Holmes Estate. A waterfall fell into a deep pool with a musical sound and a small stream flowed out of the glade from the pool. All around, there were flowers carpeting the ground and honeysuckle and roses grew around the opening to a cave. Still following her wolf, Emily left the moonlit glade and entered the cave. It wasn't dank, like most people would expect a cave to be, nor was it cold; rather, it was warm and comforting with it's carpet of soft green moss. A match flickered into life and in that tiny amount of light, Emily could see that Sherlock was in his human form again but before she was able to say anything, he had lit a fire, casting a warm glow on the cave interior. It was mere moments before Sherlock was back at her side, kissing her fiercely and holding her close to him. Sweeping her up, he knelt and lay her down on the moss without breaking contact with her lips once. When he began to pull her top over her head, she realised where this was going and sat up to help. Before too long she was as naked as he was and she blushed lightly under his adoring gaze. Slowly and gently, he began to caress and worship her body with his mouth and hands, steadily working her into a quivering mass of desire.

"Sherlock, Bleiddian, please!" She gasped, arching into him. Her begging made the lust already clouding his brilliant mind increase tenfold. He captured her lips once more with a growl as he slid his length deep inside her. She gasped a little as he broke through her barrier, unaware as he was that she had been a virgin. But her gasp of pain cleared some of the lust and he realised what had happened. Instantly, he was peppering small kisses over her face and whispering how wonderful she was, how beautiful and amazing, completely distracting her from the pain.

Soon she was urging him to move and, when he gave a small thrust to see if she was alright, she gasped and moaned aloud in pleasure. He thrust again, and this time she moved with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer and making them both groan at the increased pleasure. Their movements became faster and more erratic, the closer they got to their peak. Finally, Emily reached her climax, screaming Sherlock's name as she did. As she clenched around him, Sherlock could feel his release coming ever closer and after a few more thrusts, he buried himself deep within her and bit the side of her neck as he came, the bite wound healing instantly into a paw print with a heart-shaped pad, claiming her as his mate. He withdrew and rolled them so that he was no longer on top of her but he pulled her into his side as weariness overcame them and they fell deeply asleep, matching sated and happy smiles on their faces. They both knew that Moran would be back to try and take Emily one day, but for now, they rested.


End file.
